Wars of the Clans Create a Cat!
by Watching The Moon
Summary: Go ahead and create a character for my coming fic! Clan cats and rouges/loners/kittypets allowed!
1. Start

**Hey guys! **

**I'm going to be writing a Warriors fic soon, and I think it would be awesome if you guys put your own characters in to the story!**

As these will essentially be your characters, I will not change their names or personalities or appearences. However, I'd be nice if you just made sure your cat's name is not already used, or if, say, your cat was called Waterpool, make sure "Water" at the begginging hasn't been used too much, and if "pool" at the end is not too common.

Ok, so, here's a form for your cats. Each time I update the allegiances, I'll post it as a new chapter.

Ok, so, here's the form.

Also, for future rank, if you want one of your characters to have a specific future rank, say, deputy, say so, but I cannot promise this, as someone else may have already asked.

Also, your characted, might, at some point, be killed. I will ask you if you are okay with this before it is put in a chapter though!

**Cat name:**

**Age**: (Optional)

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Appearence:**

**Personality:**

**Future Rank: **(Optional)

**Mate or crush: **(You may suggest an already existing character)

**Kits: **(If any)

**Family: **(Parents, grandparents etc)

**Other info?:**

**Thanks in advance!**

**Here are current places open.**

ThunderClan

**Leader: **OPEN

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN

**Med. Cat Apprentice: **OPEN

**Warriors:**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

No specific limit.

NONE YET

**Queens:**

No specific limit.

ALL OPEN

**Kits:**

No specific limit.

ALL OPEN

**Elders:**

No limit

NONE YET

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **OPEN

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN

**Med. Cat Apprentice**: OPEN

**Warriors:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

No specific limit.

NONE YET

**Queens:**

No specific limit.

ALL OPEN

**Kits:**

No specific limit.

ALL OPEN

**Elders:**

No limit

NONE YET

**WindClan**

**Leader: **OPEN

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN

**Med. Cat Apprentice: **OPEN

**Warriors:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

No specific limit.

NONE YET

**Queens:**

No specific limit.

ALL OPEN

**Kits:**

No specific limit.

ALL OPEN

**Elders:**

No limit

NONE YET

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **OPEN

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN

**Med. Cat Apprentice: **OPEN

**Warriors:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

**No specific limit.**

**NONE YET**

**Queens:**

**No specific limit.**

**ALL OPEN**

**Kits:**

**No specific limit.**

**ALL OPEN**

**Elders:**

**No limit**

**NONE YET**


	2. Update 1!

**Hey guys! **

**I'm going to be writing a Warriors fic soon, and I think it would be awesome if you guys put your own characters in to the story!**

As these will essentially be your characters, I will not change their names or personalities or appearences. However, It'd be nice if you just made sure your cat's name is not already used, or if, say, your cat was called Waterpool, make sure "Water" at the begginging hasn't been used too much, and if "pool" at the end is not too common.

Please, no names/characters frmo the orginal books!

Ok, so, here's a form for your cats. Each time I update the allegiances, I'll post it as a new chapter.

Ok, so, here's the form.

Also, for future rank, if you want one of your characters to have a specific future rank, say, deputy, say so, but I cannot promise this, as someone else may have already asked.

Also, your characted, might, at some point, be killed. I will ask you if you are okay with this before it is put in a chapter though!

**Cat name:**

**Age**: (Optional)

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Appearence:**

**Personality:**

**Future Rank: **(Optional)

**Mate or crush: **(You may suggest an already existing character)

**Kits: **(If any)

**Family: **(Parents, grandparents etc)

**Other info?:**

**Thanks in advance!**

**Here are current places open.**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **OPEN

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN

**Med. Cat Apprentice: **OPEN

**Warriors:**

**Storkclaw- **Large white tom with yellow paws and tail, mate of Treepelt

**Bugsting- **Small, mute, yellow tabby tom with a black mask.

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

No specific limit.

**Cavepaw- **Small black tom with silver flecks

**Echopaw- **Large silver tom with black flecks

**Streampaw- **Beautiful white-silver she-cat with black stomach chest and tail tip. Icy bright blue eyes. Often wanted by toms.

**Queens:**

No specific limit.

**Treepelt**- Brown tabby she-cat with vivid green eyes and lighter brown flecks. Kits are Buzzardkit, Vulturekit and Turkeykit

**Nightdapple**- Beautiful pure black she-cat with ice-blue eyes, ex-rouge. Kits are Juniperkit and Sunkit

**Kits:**

No specific limit.

**Juniperkit**- Small black she-kit with golden spots and bright blue eyes

**Sunkit- **Golden tabby tom with black tail tip, and amber eyes

**Vulturekit-** Brown tabby tom with white paws

**Turkeykit- **Brown tabby tom with black stripes and brown tail

**Buzzardkit- **White tom with a yellow tail and blue eyes

**Elders:**

No limit

NONE YET

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **OPEN

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN

**Med. Cat Apprentice**: OPEN

**Warriors:**

**Brierclaw- **Black tabby she-cat with brown stripes and blue eyes

**Elementalstorm**- Rowan she-cat with dark brown ears, tail and eyes, plus a tin rat-like tail

**Sunstream**- Short tom with long orange fur, a white underbelly and bright orange eyes

**Raccoonmask-** Spanish, longhaired ragged white tom with black spots, mask and with a feathery tail, plus yellow eyes.

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

No specific limit.

NONE YET

**Queens:**

No specific limit.

**Moonbird-** Large white she-cat with wide yellow eyes, large scars, a chipped ear and walks with a limp.

**Kits:**

No specific limit.

ALL OPEN

**Elders:**

No limit

NONE YET

**WindClan**

**Leader: **OPEN

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN

**Med. Cat Apprentice: **OPEN

**Warriors:**

**Applebite**- Large reddish tabby tom with one white paw and deep red eyes

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

No specific limit.

NONE YET

**Queens:**

No specific limit.

**Brokengorge**- Scrawny black and white she-cat with blue eyes. Kits are Littlekit and Greatkit.

**Kits:**

No specific limit.

**Greatkit**- Large pure black tom with a red muzzle and paw, with blue-red eyes

**Littlekit- **Tiny reddish she-kit with blue flecks and blue eyes

**Elders:**

No limit

NONE YET

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **

OPEN

**Deputy:**

OPEN

**Medicine Cat:**

**Twinklewhisker- **Black fur with a white star on her head.

**Med. Cat Apprentice: **OPEN

**Warriors:**

**Moorfire**- Black ton with lighter golden stripes through his flank, Whiteslash's mate.

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

**No specific limit.**

**Griffinpaw- **Tiny vibrant golden she-cat with black shoulders, paws, tailtip and chest.

**Raypaw- **Dark grey tom with black tail, head, and paws, plus very deep dark blue eyes

**Queens:**

**No specific limit.**

**Whiteslash- **Large golden she-cat with a white slash on her face that goes up to her forehead, and white paws.

**Blindmouse**- Light brown tabby she-cat, with light blue eyes, one of which she is blind in. Expecting kits.

**Kits:**

**No specific limit.**

**Dragonkit- **Black tom with amber eyes, mother is Whiteslash.

**Phoenixkit- **Golden tabby tom with amber eyes, mother is Whiteslash.

**Serpentkit- **Molted grey tabby tom with green-amber eyes, mother is Whiteslash.

**Elders:**

**No limit**

**NONE YET**

Also, I do not own Warriors, the books are by Erin Hunter.

**Cats outside the Clans**

**Argus- **Large, light golden tom with black paws and dark blue eyes. Mate of ShadowClan queen Blindmouse.

**Atticus**- Argus's brother, A very light golden tom with milky brown eyes. Mate of Cleo.

**Cleo-** Bright white she cat with odd golden paws and ears , and blight golden eyes


	3. Update 2!

**Quick message for animewolf4910, I was a bit confused with Wolfpaw's form, as she has an apprentice's name but you put her rank as warrior, so I'd just like some clarification here. I couldn't PM you about this, as apprently it was disabled.**

**Hey guys! **

**I'm going to be writing a Warriors fic soon, and I think it would be awesome if you guys put your own characters in to the story!**

As these will essentially be your characters, I will not change their names or personalities or appearences. However, It'd be nice if you just made sure your cat's name is not already used, or if, say, your cat was called Waterpool, make sure "Water" at the begginging hasn't been used too much, and if "pool" at the end is not too common.

**Please, no names/characters from the orginal books!**

Ok, so, here's a form for your cats. Each time I update the allegiances, I'll post it as a new chapter.

Ok, so, here's the form.

Also, for future rank, if you want one of your characters to have a specific future rank, say, deputy, say so, but I cannot promise this, as someone else may have already asked.

Also, your characted, might, at some point, be killed. I will ask you if you are okay with this before it is put in a chapter though!

**Cat name:**

**Age**: (Optional)

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Appearence:**

**Personality:**

**Future Rank: **(Optional)

**Mate or crush: **(You may suggest an already existing character)

**Kits: **(If any)

**Family: **(Parents, grandparents etc)

**Other info?:**

**Thanks in advance!**

**Here are current places open.**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **

OPEN

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat: **

**Snowstorm- **White she-cat with pale grey stripes and silver-blue eyes

**Med. Cat Apprentice: **

**Nightpaw-** Black she-cat with blue-green eyes

**Warriors:**

**Blossompetal-** Gray she-cat with white patches that look like petals

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

No specific limit.

**Queens:**

No specific limit.

**Nightdapple**- Beautiful pure black she-cat with ice-blue eyes, ex-rouge. Kits are Juniperkit and Sunkit

**Kits:**

No specific limit.

**Juniperkit**- Small black she-kit with golden spots and bright blue eyes

**Sunkit- **Golden tabby tom with black tail tip, and amber eyes

**Elders:**

No limit

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **OPEN

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN

**Med. Cat Apprentice**: OPEN

**Warriors:**

**Brierclaw- **Black tabby she-cat with brown stripes and blue eyes

**Elementalstorm**- Rowan she-cat with dark brown ears, tail and eyes, plus a tin rat-like tail

**Sunstream**- Short tom with long orange fur, a white underbelly and bright orange eyes

**Raccoonmask-** Spanish, longhaired ragged white tom with black spots, mask and with a feathery tail, plus yellow eyes.

**Flamefoot**- [No info]

**Hawkflame-** Black tom with redish brown stripes and white paws

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

No specific limit.

**Goldenpaw-** Yellow golden she-cat with white paws.

**Queens:**

No specific limit.

**Moonbird-** Large white she-cat with wide yellow eyes, large scars, a chipped ear and walks with a limp.

**Kits:**

No specific limit.

ALL OPEN

**Elders:**

No limit

NONE YET

**WindClan**

**Leader: **

**Goldenstar**- Golden tabby tom with green eyes.

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN

**Med. Cat Apprentice: **

**Whitepaw-** Blind, golden tabby tom, with two white eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Applebite**- Large reddish tabby tom with one white paw and deep red eyes

**Whisperbreeze**- Silver she-cat with green eyes, the eldest warrior.

**Toadfur**- Cream tom, Streamtail's mate

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

No specific limit.

**Tigerpaw-** Dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

No specific limit.

**Brokengorge**- Scrawny black and white she-cat with blue eyes. Kits are Littlekit and Greatkit.

**Streamtail- **Silver she-cat with green eyes

**Leopardstorm- **golden she-cat with black spots and green eyes

**Kits:**

No specific limit.

**Greatkit**- Large pure black tom with a red muzzle and paw, with blue-red eyes

**Littlekit- **Tiny reddish she-kit with blue flecks and blue eyes

Nettlekit-

Timberkit-

Cherrykit-

**Elders:**

No limit

Thornfang- Grumpy dark golden tabby tom

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **OPEN

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN

**Med. Cat Apprentice: **OPEN

**Warriors:**

**Moorfire**- Black ton with lighter golden stripes through his flank, Whiteslash's mate.

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

**No specific limit.**

**Griffinpaw- **Tiny vibrant golden she-cat with black shoulders, paws, tailtip and chest.

**Queens:**

**No specific limit.**

**Whiteslash- **Large golden she-cat with a white slash on her face that goes up to her forehead, and white paws.

**Kits:**

**No specific limit.**

**Dragonkit- **Black tom with amber eyes, mother is Whiteslash.

**Phoenixkit- **Golden tabby tom with amber eyes, mother is Whiteslash.

**Serpentkit- **Molted grey tabby tom with green-amber eyes, mother is Whiteslash.

**Elders:**

**No limit**

**NONE YET**

Also, I do not own Warriors, the books are by Erin Hunter.


	4. Update 3!

**Quick message for animewolf4910, I was a bit confused with Wolfpaw's form, as she has an apprentice's name but you put her rank as warrior, so I'd just like some clarification here. I couldn't PM you about this, as apprently it was disabled. Could you somehow contact me about this? Wolfpaw will not be added until this is clarified.**

**I will be adding the future rank lists (the future cats for leader, deputy, med cat and medicine cat apprentice of each clan) once all the characters are in. **

**If you don't see your character/s here, please check your messaging inbox. I probablly sent you a message with a question about your cat/s that needs to be answered before I can add them!**

**Hey guys! **

**I'm going to be writing a Warriors fic soon, and I think it would be awesome if you guys put your own characters in to the story!**

As these will essentially be your characters, I will not change their names or personalities or appearences. However, It'd be nice if you just made sure your cat's name is not already used, or if, say, your cat was called Waterpool, make sure "Water" at the beginning hasn't been used too much, and if "pool" at the end is not too common.

**Please, no names/characters from the orginal books!**

Ok, so, here's a form for your cats. Each time I update the allegiances, I'll post it as a new chapter.

Ok, so, here's the form.

Also, for future rank, if you want one of your characters to have a specific future rank, say, deputy, say so, but I cannot promise this, as someone else may have already asked.

Also, your characted, might, at some point, be killed. I will ask you if you are okay with this before it is put in a chapter though!

**Cat name:**

**Age**: (Optional)

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Appearence:**

**Personality:**

**Future Rank: **(Optional)

**Mate or crush: **(You may suggest an already existing character)

**Kits: **(If any)

**Family: **(Parents, grandparents etc)

**Other info?:**

**Thanks in advance!**

**Here are current places open.**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **

OPEN

**Deputy: **

**Quicktail**- Gray tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **

**Snowstorm- **White she-cat with pale grey stripes and silver-blue eyes

**Med. Cat Apprentice: **

**Nightpaw-** Black she-cat with blue-green eyes

**Warriors:**

**Blossompetal-** Gray she-cat with white patches that look like petals

**Lionblaze-** The last living character in my fic from the actual books. Golden tabby tom.

**Dawnsong-** Golden she-cat with blue eyes

**Nightshadow**- Jet black tom with smoky gray flecks and silver eyes

**Shadowriver- **Jet black tom with silver flecks & unusual golden eyes

**Silvermoon- **Fluffy silver she-cat with white fur around her eyes & silver eyes that resemble the moon

**Glowingpool- **Small silvery white she-cat with golden flecks & glowing emerald eyes

**Flickeringflame**- Handsome ginger tom with a flaming pelt, golden flecks & fiery orange eyes. Shiningspirit's mate.

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

No specific limit.

**Duskpaw-** Dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Hazepaw**- Gray she-cat with green eyes

**Goldpaw-** Golden she-cat with green eyes

**Magmapaw- **Dark ginger tom with a flaming pelt, silver & golden flecks & blazing golden eyes

**Leafpaw**- Small ginger she-cat with a snowy white underbelly, long legs, & muzzle, darker stripes & golden orange eyes

**Aurorapaw- **silver she-cat with black stripes, snowy white spots & aurora blue eyes

**Blazingpaw- **Handsome dark ginger tom with lighter flecks, silver stripes & fiery emerald eyes

**Queens:**

No specific limit.

**Nightdapple**- Beautiful pure black she-cat with ice-blue eyes, ex-rouge. Kits are Juniperkit and Sunkit

**Mountainwind-** Beautiful light gray she-cat with moss green eyes. Kits are Soulkit and Mistykit

**Shiningspirit- **Beautiful silvery white she-cat with white flecks and emerald eyes. Kits are Fallingkit and Flowingkit.

**Kits:**

No specific limit.

**Juniperkit**- Small black she-kit with golden spots and bright blue eyes

**Sunkit- **Golden tabby tom with black tail tip, and amber eyes

**Mistykit- **[no appearence given?]

**Soulkit**- A smoky gray tom with silver flecks and huge piercing silver eyes

**Fallingkit- **silver tom with snowy white spots, ginger ear-tips & bright blue eyes with a tint of orange

**Flowingkit- **sleek silver she-cat with snowy white paws, ginger ear-tips & clear blue eyes

**Elders:**

No limit

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **OPEN

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN

**Med. Cat Apprentice**:

Gingerpaw- Ginger tabby with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

**Brierclaw- **Black tabby she-cat with brown stripes and blue eyes

**Elementalstorm**- Rowan she-cat with dark brown ears, tail and eyes, plus a tin rat-like tail

**Sunstream**- Short tom with long orange fur, a white underbelly and bright orange eyes

**Raccoonmask-** Spanish, longhaired ragged white tom with black spots, mask and with a feathery tail, plus yellow eyes.

**Flamefoot**- [No info]

**Hawkflame-** Black tom with redish brown stripes and white paws

**Icemask**- Tabby with a whiteish face, scratch down left flank, half of right ear missing

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

No specific limit.

**Goldenpaw-** Yellow golden she-cat with white paws.

**Reedpaw**- Ginger tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

No specific limit.

**Moonbird-** Large white she-cat with wide yellow eyes, large scars, a chipped ear and walks with a limp.

**Kits:**

No specific limit.

ALL OPEN

**Elders:**

No limit

NONE YET

**WindClan**

**Leader: **

**Goldenstar**- Golden tabby tom with green eyes.

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN

**Med. Cat Apprentice: **

**Whitepaw-** Blind, golden tabby tom, with two white eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Applebite**- Large reddish tabby tom with one white paw and deep red eyes

**Whisperbreeze**- Silver she-cat with green eyes, the eldest warrior.

**Toadfur**- Cream tom, Streamtail's mate

**Appleclaw- **Gray tom with green eyes

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

No specific limit.

**Tigerpaw-** Dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

**Skypaw-** Blue she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

No specific limit.

**Brokengorge**- Scrawny black and white she-cat with blue eyes. Kits are Littlekit and Greatkit.

**Streamtail- **Silver she-cat with green eyes

**Leopardstorm- **golden she-cat with black spots and green eyes

**Kits:**

No specific limit.

**Greatkit**- Large pure black tom with a red muzzle and paw, with blue-red eyes

**Littlekit- **Tiny reddish she-kit with blue flecks and blue eyes

Nettlekit-

Timberkit-

Cherrykit-

**Elders:**

No limit

Thornfang- Grumpy dark golden tabby tom

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **

**Hawkstar-** mottled brown tabby tom with sharp yellow eyes

**Deputy: **

**Hawkfang**- Dark brown tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN

**Med. Cat Apprentice: **NOT OPEN- Future MCA- Lifekit

**Warriors:**

**Moorfire**- Black ton with lighter golden stripes through his flank, Whiteslash's mate.

**Eaglecry-** White she-cat with silver-gray speckles, graying forepaws, and black paws. Green eyes.

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

**No specific limit.**

**Griffinpaw- **Tiny vibrant golden she-cat with black shoulders, paws, tailtip and chest.

**Queens:**

**No specific limit.**

**Whiteslash- **Large golden she-cat with a white slash on her face that goes up to her forehead, and white paws.

**Darkmelody- **Black she-cat with blue eyes. Kits are Lifekit, Jaykit and Drykit

**Kits:**

**No specific limit.**

**Lifekit- **Silvery black she-cat with a white stripe on her head and three white dots. Silver blue eyes.

**Jaykit- **Black tom with blue eyes

**Drykit-** Brown tom with green eyes

**Dragonkit- **Black tom with amber eyes, mother is Whiteslash.

**Phoenixkit- **Golden tabby tom with amber eyes, mother is Whiteslash.

**Serpentkit- **Molted grey tabby tom with green-amber eyes, mother is Whiteslash.

**Elders:**

**No limit**

**NONE YET**

Also, I do not own Warriors, the books are by Erin Hunter.


	5. Update 4!

**Quick message for animewolf4910, I was a bit confused with Wolfpaw's form, as she has an apprentice's name but you put her rank as warrior, so I'd just like some clarification here. I couldn't PM you about this, as apprently it was disabled. Could you somehow contact me about this? Wolfpaw will not be added until this is clarified.**

**I will be adding the future rank lists (the future cats for leader, deputy, med cat and medicine cat apprentice of each clan) once all the characters are in. **

**Ah, another note. The fic will mainly focus on RiverClan. However, many pars will focus on characters from the other Clans too! So if you asked for your character/s to be in the main Clan, you will find them under RiverClan.**

**If you don't see your character/s here, please check your messaging inbox. I probablly sent you a message with a question about your cat/s that needs to be answered before I can add them!**

**Hey guys! **

**I'm going to be writing a Warriors fic soon, and I think it would be awesome if you guys put your own characters in to the story!**

As these will essentially be your characters, I will not change their names or personalities or appearences. However, It'd be nice if you just made sure your cat's name is not already used, or if, say, your cat was called Waterpool, make sure "Water" at the beginning hasn't been used too much, and if "pool" at the end is not too common.

**Please, no names/characters from the orginal books!**

Ok, so, here's a form for your cats. Each time I update the allegiances, I'll post it as a new chapter.

Ok, so, here's the form.

Also, for future rank, if you want one of your characters to have a specific future rank, say, deputy, say so, but I cannot promise this, as someone else may have already asked.

Also, your characted, might, at some point, be killed. I will ask you if you are okay with this before it is put in a chapter though!

**Cat name:**

**Age**: (Optional)

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Appearence:**

**Personality:**

**Future Rank: **(Optional)

**Mate or crush: **(You may suggest an already existing character)

**Kits: **(If any)

**Family: **(Parents, grandparents etc)

**Other info?:**

**Thanks in advance!**

**Here are current places open.**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **

OPEN

**Deputy: **

**Quicktail**- Gray tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **

**Snowstorm- **White she-cat with pale grey stripes and silver-blue eyes

**Med. Cat Apprentice: **

**Nightpaw-** Black she-cat with blue-green eyes

**Warriors:**

**Blossompetal-** Gray she-cat with white patches that look like petals

**Lionblaze-** The last living character in my fic from the actual books. Golden tabby tom.

**Dawnsong-** Golden she-cat with blue eyes

**Nightshadow**- Jet black tom with smoky gray flecks and silver eyes

**Shadowriver- **Jet black tom with silver flecks and unusual golden eyes

**Silvermoon- **Fluffy silver she-cat with white fur around her eyes and silver eyes that resemble the moon

**Glowingpool- **Small silvery white she-cat with golden flecks and glowing emerald eyes

**Flickeringflame**- Handsome ginger tom with a flaming pelt, golden flecks and fiery orange eyes. Shiningspirit's mate.

**Eveningsong**- Jet black she-cat with silver specks that looks like tiny stars. Silver eyes

Blizzardsoul- Snowy white tom with silver flecks and sky blue eyes

**Roseblossom**- Small ginger she-cat with darker flecks, silver paws and rose-coloured eyes

**Scarletblaze- **Dark ginger she-cat with a blood red pelt, lighter flecks, golden stripes, and stormy blue-green eyes

**Snowshine- **Pure white she-cat with silver flecks and crystal blue eyes

**Talonclaw**- Golden brown tom with jet black stripes, silver paws and amber eyes

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

No specific limit.

**Duskpaw-** Dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Hazepaw**- Gray she-cat with green eyes

**Goldpaw-** Golden she-cat with green eyes

**Magmapaw- **Dark ginger tom with a flaming pelt, silver and golden flecks and blazing golden eyes

**Leafpaw**- Small ginger she-cat with a snowy white underbelly, long legs, and muzzle, darker stripes and golden orange eyes

**Aurorapaw- **silver she-cat with black stripes, snowy white spots and aurora blue eyes

**Blazingpaw- **Handsome dark ginger tom with lighter flecks, silver stripes and fiery emerald eyes

**Glacierpaw- **Fluffy snowy white she-cat with silver flecks, black ear-tips and crystal blue eyes

**Sweetpaw- **Snowy white she-cat with golden brown spots and crystal blue eyes

**Queens:**

No specific limit.

**Nightdapple**- Beautiful pure black she-cat with ice-blue eyes, ex-rouge. Kits are Juniperkit and Sunkit

**Mountainwind-** Beautiful light gray she-cat with moss green eyes. Kits are Soulkit and Mistykit

**Shiningspirit- **Beautiful silvery white she-cat with white flecks and emerald eyes. Kits are Fallingkit and Flowingkit.

**Kits:**

No specific limit.

**Juniperkit**- Small black she-kit with golden spots and bright blue eyes

**Sunkit- **Golden tabby tom with black tail tip, and amber eyes

**Mistykit- **small gray and white she-cat with misty green eyes

**Soulkit**- A smoky gray tom with silver flecks and huge piercing silver eyes

**Fallingkit- **silver tom with snowy white spots, ginger ear-tips and bright blue eyes with a tint of orange

**Flowingkit- **sleek silver she-cat with snowy white paws, ginger ear-tips and clear blue eyes

**Elders:**

No limit

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **

**Lilacstar**- Small light grey she-cat with darker grey flecks. Lilacy-blue eyes.

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN- Please note- This character will definetly die at a soon time.

**Med. Cat Apprentice**:

Gingerpaw- Ginger tabby with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

**Brierclaw- **Black tabby she-cat with brown stripes and blue eyes

**Elementalstorm**- Rowan she-cat with dark brown ears, tail and eyes, plus a tin rat-like tail

**Sunstream**- Short tom with long orange fur, a white underbelly and bright orange eyes

**Raccoonmask-** Spanish, longhaired ragged white tom with black spots, mask and with a feathery tail, plus yellow eyes.

**Flamefoot**- [No info]

**Hawkflame-** Black tom with redish brown stripes and white paws

**Icemask**- Tabby with a whiteish face, scratch down left flank, half of right ear missing

**Splashspots- **Gray she-cat w/ black spots and paws, blue eyes

**Frozenleaf- **Beautiful white she-cat w/ black spots and amber eyes

**Rushclaw- **Black tabby tom w/yellow-white stripes, dark amber eyes. Heathersong's mate

**Stormeyes**- Dark grey tabby with icey blue eyes. Lilacstar's mate.

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

No specific limit.

**Goldenpaw-** Yellow golden she-cat with white paws.

**Reedpaw**- Ginger tom with green eyes

**Fleckledpaw-** Dark grey tom with darker grey flecks and ice blue eyes. Lilacstar & Stormeyes kit.

**Ivypaw-** Light grey tabby she-cat with dark grey flecked underbelly. Eyes are lilacy-blue. Lilacstar & Stormeyes kit.

**Queens:**

No specific limit.

**Moonbird-** Large white she-cat with wide yellow eyes, large scars, a chipped ear and walks with a limp.

**Heathersong**- Beautiful black she-cat w/ gray paws, heather-colored eyes. Kits are Aquakit, Lightkit and Softkit

**Kits:**

No specific limit.

**Aquakit**- Blue-gray she-kit w/ white spots and paws with yellow-green eyes

**Lightkit- **Black she-cat w/ white paws, amber eyes

**Softkit- **Beautiful white she-cat w/ ginger spots and pretty light blue eyes

**Elders:**

No limit

NONE YET

**WindClan**

**Leader: **

**Goldenstar**- Golden tabby tom with green eyes.

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN

**Med. Cat Apprentice: **

**Whitepaw-** Blind, golden tabby tom, with two white eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Applebite**- Large reddish tabby tom with one white paw and deep red eyes

**Whisperbreeze**- Silver she-cat with green eyes, the eldest warrior.

**Toadfur**- Cream tom, Streamtail's mate

**Appleclaw- **Gray tom with green eyes

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

No specific limit.

**Tigerpaw-** Dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

**Skypaw-** Blue she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

No specific limit.

**Brokengorge**- Scrawny black and white she-cat with blue eyes. Kits are Littlekit and Greatkit.

**Streamtail- **Silver she-cat with green eyes

**Leopardstorm- **golden she-cat with black spots and green eyes

**Kits:**

No specific limit.

**Greatkit**- Large pure black tom with a red muzzle and paw, with blue-red eyes

**Littlekit- **Tiny reddish she-kit with blue flecks and blue eyes

Nettlekit-

Timberkit-

Cherrykit-

**Elders:**

No limit

Thornfang- Grumpy dark golden tabby tom

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **

**Hawkstar-** mottled brown tabby tom with sharp yellow eyes

**Deputy: **

**Hawkfang**- Dark brown tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **

**Twinklewhisker**- Black fur with a white star on her head.

**Med. Cat Apprentice: **NOT OPEN- Future MCA- Lifekit

**Warriors:**

**Moorfire**- Black ton with lighter golden stripes through his flank, Whiteslash's mate.

**Eaglecry-** White she-cat with silver-gray speckles, graying forepaws, and black paws. Green eyes.

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

**No specific limit.**

**Griffinpaw- **Tiny vibrant golden she-cat with black shoulders, paws, tailtip and chest.

**Queens:**

**No specific limit.**

**Whiteslash- **Large golden she-cat with a white slash on her face that goes up to her forehead, and white paws.

**Darkmelody- **Black she-cat with blue eyes. Kits are Lifekit, Jaykit and Drykit

**Kits:**

**No specific limit.**

**Lifekit- **Silvery black she-cat with a white stripe on her head and three white dots. Silver blue eyes.

**Jaykit- **Black tom with blue eyes

**Drykit-** Brown tom with green eyes

**Dragonkit- **Black tom with amber eyes, mother is Whiteslash.

**Phoenixkit- **Golden tabby tom with amber eyes, mother is Whiteslash.

**Serpentkit- **Molted grey tabby tom with green-amber eyes, mother is Whiteslash.

**Elders:**

**No limit**

**NONE YET**

**Cats outside the Clans**

**No specific limit**

**Missy- **Pretty Siamese she-cat w/ a broken tail, ice-blue eyes. Like a leader of the rouges, Frozenleaf (RiverClan)'s sister.

Also, I do not own Warriors, the books are by Erin Hunter.


	6. Update 5!

**I will be adding the future rank lists (the future cats for leader, deputy, med cat and medicine cat apprentice of each clan) once all the characters are in. **

**Ah, another note. The fic will mainly focus on RiverClan. However, many parts will focus on characters from the other Clans too! So if you asked for your character/s to be in the main Clan, you will find them under RiverClan.**

**If you don't see your character/s here, please check your messaging inbox, there may have been a problem. If no message, you cat/s's rank may not have been avaliable. Please check this, and if the rank was not taken, message me about it. I might have accidently missed it.**

**Hey guys! **

**I'm going to be writing a Warriors fic soon, and I think it would be awesome if you guys put your own characters in to the story!**

As these will essentially be your characters, I will not change their names or personalities or appearences. However, It'd be nice if you just made sure your cat's name is not already used, or if, say, your cat was called Waterpool, make sure "Water" at the beginning hasn't been used too much, and if "pool" at the end is not too common.

**Please, no names/characters from the orginal books!**

Ok, so, here's a form for your cats. Each time I update the allegiances, I'll post it as a new chapter.

Ok, so, here's the form.

Also, for future rank, if you want one of your characters to have a specific future rank, say, deputy, say so, but I cannot promise this, as someone else may have already asked.

Also, your characted, might, at some point, be killed. I will ask you if you are okay with this before it is put in a chapter though!

**Cat name:**

**Age**: (Optional)

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Appearence:**

**Personality:**

**Future Rank: **(Optional)

**Mate or crush: **(You may suggest an already existing character)

**Kits: **(If any)

**Family: **(Parents, grandparents etc)

**Other info?:**

**Thanks in advance!**

**Here are current places open.**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **

**Birchstar- **Cream-colored tabby tom with a darker belly and tail, dark brown eyes.

**Deputy: **

**Quicktail**- Gray tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **

**Snowstorm- **White she-cat with pale grey stripes and silver-blue eyes

**Med. Cat Apprentice: **

**Nightpaw-** Black she-cat with blue-green eyes

**Warriors:**

**Blossompetal-** Gray she-cat with white patches that look like petals

**Lionblaze-** The last living character in my fic from the actual books. Golden tabby tom.

**Dawnsong-** Golden she-cat with blue eyes

**Nightshadow**- Jet black tom with smoky gray flecks and silver eyes

**Shadowriver- **Jet black tom with silver flecks and unusual golden eyes

**Silvermoon- **Fluffy silver she-cat with white fur around her eyes and silver eyes that resemble the moon

**Glowingpool- **Small silvery white she-cat with golden flecks and glowing emerald eyes

**Flickeringflame**- Handsome ginger tom with a flaming pelt, golden flecks and fiery orange eyes. Shiningspirit's mate.

**Eveningsong**- Jet black she-cat with silver specks that looks like tiny stars. Silver eyes

Blizzardsoul- Snowy white tom with silver flecks and sky blue eyes

**Roseblossom**- Small ginger she-cat with darker flecks, silver paws and rose-coloured eyes

**Scarletblaze- **Dark ginger she-cat with a blood red pelt, lighter flecks, golden stripes, and stormy blue-green eyes

**Snowshine- **Pure white she-cat with silver flecks and crystal blue eyes

**Talonclaw**- Golden brown tom with jet black stripes, silver paws and amber eyes

**Gentlesong**-Tortoiseshell cream-colored she-cat

**Pebblefall-** Mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

No specific limit.

**Duskpaw-** Dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Hazepaw**- Gray she-cat with green eyes

**Goldpaw-** Golden she-cat with green eyes

**Magmapaw- **Dark ginger tom with a flaming pelt, silver and golden flecks and blazing golden eyes

**Leafpaw**- Small ginger she-cat with a snowy white underbelly, long legs, and muzzle, darker stripes and golden orange eyes

**Aurorapaw- **silver she-cat with black stripes, snowy white spots and aurora blue eyes

**Blazingpaw- **Handsome dark ginger tom with lighter flecks, silver stripes and fiery emerald eyes

**Glacierpaw- **Fluffy snowy white she-cat with silver flecks, black ear-tips and crystal blue eyes

**Sweetpaw- **Snowy white she-cat with golden brown spots and crystal blue eyes

**Stormpaw- **Dark gray tabby tom with white tail and blue eyes

**Sunpaw- **Light ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

No specific limit.

**Nightdapple**- Beautiful pure black she-cat with ice-blue eyes, ex-rouge. Kits are Juniperkit and Sunkit

**Mountainwind-** Beautiful light gray she-cat with moss green eyes. Kits are Soulkit and Mistykit

**Shiningspirit- **Beautiful silvery white she-cat with white flecks and emerald eyes. Kits are Fallingkit and Flowingkit.

**Kits:**

No specific limit.

**Juniperkit**- Small black she-kit with golden spots and bright blue eyes

**Sunkit- **Golden tabby tom with black tail tip, and amber eyes

**Mistykit- **small gray and white she-cat with misty green eyes

**Soulkit**- A smoky gray tom with silver flecks and huge piercing silver eyes

**Fallingkit- **silver tom with snowy white spots, ginger ear-tips and bright blue eyes with a tint of orange

**Flowingkit- **sleek silver she-cat with snowy white paws, ginger ear-tips and clear blue eyes

**Elders:**

No limit

**Tawnytail- **Brown-grey pelt with yellow eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **

**Lilacstar**- Small light grey she-cat with darker grey flecks. Lilacy-blue eyes.

**Deputy: **

**Acorntail- **Tan tabby tom with a gray muzzle and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **

**(Will be Rainfur at the beginning. After she dies, Hollowpelt takes over, and Gingerpaw becomes his apprentice.)**

**Rainfur- Brown spotted coat with faint, rain colored eyes **

**Hollowpelt- **Brown w/ darker stripes, white paws and muzzle w/ a tan chest and underbelly, plus amber eyes

**Med. Cat Apprentice**:

**Gingerpaw-** Ginger tabby with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

**Brierclaw- **Black tabby she-cat with brown stripes and blue eyes

**Elementalstorm**- Rowan she-cat with dark brown ears, tail and eyes, plus a tin rat-like tail

**Sunstream**- Short tom with long orange fur, a white underbelly and bright orange eyes

**Raccoonmask-** Spanish, longhaired ragged white tom with black spots, mask and with a feathery tail, plus yellow eyes.

**Flamefoot**- [No info]

**Hawkflame-** Black tom with redish brown stripes and white paws

**Icemask**- Tabby with a whiteish face, scratch down left flank, half of right ear missing

**Splashspots- **Gray she-cat w/ black spots and paws, blue eyes

**Frozenleaf- **Beautiful white she-cat w/ black spots and amber eyes

**Rushclaw- **Black tabby tom w/yellow-white stripes, dark amber eyes. Heathersong's mate

**Stormeyes**- Dark grey tabby with icey blue eyes. Lilacstar's mate.

**Shadefire- **Black tom with fierce amber eyes. Skyleaf's mate

**Echofeather**- Beautifull silver and white tabby w/ black paws and green eyes

**Dirtclaw- **Brown and black striped tabby tom w/ brown eyes

**Silverleaf- **Silver she-cat w/ white paws and blue eyes

**Reedtail- **Dark brown tom with blue eyes. The eldest warrior

**Darkstorm- **Midnight black fur with dark glowing evil yellow eyes. One ear is clawed from battle

**Apprentices:**

No specific limit.

**Goldenpaw-** Yellow golden she-cat with white paws.

**Reedpaw**- Ginger tom with green eyes

**Fleckledpaw-** Dark grey tom with darker grey flecks and ice blue eyes. Lilacstar & Stormeyes kit.

**Ivypaw-** Light grey tabby she-cat with dark grey flecked underbelly. Eyes are lilacy-blue. Lilacstar & Stormeyes kit.

**Sycamorepaw**- Sleek mahogany brown tom with a tan stripe running down his back lengthwise, green-gray eyes.

**Rosepaw**- Orange fur with white underbelly and paws, ocean blue eyes and rose-colored nose

**Mottledpaw**- Dark mottled brown tom with yellow eyes

**Nightpaw**- Lithe pure black she-cat with amber eyes.

**Barkpaw**- Dark brown tabby tom with gray paws and yellow eyes

**Queens:**

No specific limit.

**Moonbird-** Large white she-cat with wide yellow eyes, large scars, a chipped ear and walks with a limp.

**Heathersong**- Beautiful black she-cat w/ gray paws, heather-colored eyes. Kits are Aquakit, Lightkit and Softkit

**Skyleaf- **Blue-furred she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Kits are Lunarkit, Freesiakit, Jasminekit and Lavenderkit

**Glacierfrost**- pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting kits to be born in about a moon.

**Kits:**

No specific limit.

**Aquakit**- Blue-gray she-kit w/ white spots and paws with yellow-green eyes

**Lightkit- **Black she-cat w/ white paws, amber eyes

**Softkit- **Beautiful white she-cat w/ ginger spots and pretty light blue eyes

**Lunarkit- **Beautiful white kit with navy eyes.

**Jasminekit- **Beautiful white kit with black leopard-spots and violet-blue eyes

**Freesiakit- **A tiny white kit, like Lunarkit, but with green eyes. She also has one black paw

**Lavenderkit- **Black with green eyes and a white tipped paw

**Elders:**

No limit

**Creamfur-** Cream she-cat with amber eyes, she wishes her mate Reedtail would join her in the elder's den.

**Owlclaw- **Scrawny with dirty brown and yellow spotted pelt. Dark black eyes and scrappy tail

**WindClan**

**Leader: **

**Goldenstar**- Golden tabby tom with green eyes.

**Deputy: **

**Oakleaf- **Brown and yellow coat with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **

**Mothwhisper- **Beautiful pale silver she cat with darker tabby stripes and pale gray almost white tabby stripes going down tail. Black star like mark on her chest and black tail tip

**Med. Cat Apprentice: **

**Whitepaw-** Blind, golden tabby tom, with two white eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Applebite**- Large reddish tabby tom with one white paw and deep red eyes

**Whisperbreeze**- Silver she-cat with green eyes, the eldest warrior.

**Toadfur**- Cream tom, Streamtail's mate

**Appleclaw- **Gray tom with green eyes

**Leopardfrost-** Tortoiseshell she-cat, with a white muzzle, paws, chest. Black-tipped tail, and a black, brown, and amber dappled pelt. Her eyes have circles of dark fur around them, and one is darker than the other. Gold-and-black striped tail.

**Kestrelwing- **Pale gray pelt. White muzzle, front, back paw, and tail tip. Darker flecks on back and darker tabby striped tail

**Slugtrail- **Tortoiseshell she-cat with large green eyes and black paws

**Chanceheart-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with deep blue eyes

**Sparksoul**- yellow tabby tom with light red flecks and orange eyes

**Harksong- **light brown tabby she-cat with a greying muzzle and green eyes

**Snailpace- **Small tortishell tom with vivid green eyes

**Shadowclaw- **Black fur with black eyes, tom.

**Starshimmer-** Silvery white pelted she-cat

**Honeyfern-** Yellow pelted she-cat

**Mosspelt- **Brown with green eyes she-cat

**Lockheart- **Black pelt with yellow spots, tom.

**Bracket-tail- **Brown furred tom, tail missing.

**Gentleleaf- **Black pelted tom with yellow spots

**Briarear- **mysterious grey tom with black stripes.

**Apprentices:**

No specific limit.

**Tigerpaw-** Dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

**Skypaw-** Blue she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

No specific limit.

**Brokengorge**- Scrawny black and white she-cat with blue eyes. Kits are Littlekit and Greatkit.

**Streamtail- **Silver she-cat with green eyes

**Leopardstorm- **golden she-cat with black spots and green eyes

**Slasheye- **Small reddish-brown she-cat with a large distinctive scar over one eye. Kits are Raspberrykit and Lightningkit.

**Willowtail**- Fluffy white pelt with stunning green eyes. Kit is Breezekit

**Kits:**

No specific limit.

**Greatkit**- Large pure black tom with a red muzzle and paw, with blue-red eyes

**Littlekit- **Tiny reddish she-kit with blue flecks and blue eyes

**Nettlekit-**

**Timberkit-**

**Cherrykit-**

**Raspberrykit- **Reddish-gold tortoiseshell she-kit, amber eyes

**Lightningkit- **Dark brown tom with jagged cream-colored stripes running along his back, amber eyes.

**Breezekit- **Grey-blue pelt with green eyes

**Elders:**

No limit

**Thornfang-** Grumpy dark golden tabby tom

**Brackenrose- **mottled brown-red tom with dark green eyes

**Daisysong- **Cream-colored tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Icewhisker**- Very old, white and grey coated tom.

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **

**Hawkstar-** mottled brown tabby tom with sharp yellow eyes

**Deputy: **

**Hawkfang**- Dark brown tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **

**Twinklewhisker**- Black fur with a white star on her head.

**Med. Cat Apprentice: **NOT OPEN- Future MCA- Lifekit

**Warriors:**

**Moorfire**- Black ton with lighter golden stripes through his flank, Whiteslash's mate.

**Eaglecry-** White she-cat with silver-gray speckles, graying forepaws, and black paws. Green eyes.

**Darkshadow- **Pure black she-cat with yellow eyes

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

**No specific limit.**

**Griffinpaw- **Tiny vibrant golden she-cat with black shoulders, paws, tailtip and chest.

**Queens:**

**No specific limit.**

**Whiteslash- **Large golden she-cat with a white slash on her face that goes up to her forehead, and white paws.

**Darkmelody- **Black she-cat with blue eyes. Kits are Lifekit, Jaykit and Drykit

**Kits:**

**No specific limit.**

**Lifekit- **Silvery black she-cat with a white stripe on her head and three white dots. Silver blue eyes.

**Jaykit- **Black tom with blue eyes

**Drykit-** Brown tom with green eyes

**Dragonkit- **Black tom with amber eyes, mother is Whiteslash.

**Phoenixkit- **Golden tabby tom with amber eyes, mother is Whiteslash.

**Serpentkit- **Molted grey tabby tom with green-amber eyes, mother is Whiteslash.

**Elders:**

**No limit**

**NONE YET**

**Cats outside the Clans**

**No specific limit**

**Missy- **Pretty Siamese she-cat w/ a broken tail, ice-blue eyes. Like a leader of the rouges, Frozenleaf (RiverClan)'s sister.

**Paula**- Shy loner who longs to be put in a Clan. Brown pelt with mysterious golden eyes

**Punk**- Savage and burly rogue who hates the clans. Attacks any warrior who is alone, a tom.

**Wolf**- Grey and white rogue who avoids every cat.

**Moon**- Silvery she-cat who talks to Starclan. Black eyes that always twinkle.

**Petunia**- Tiny kit who lives alone in fear of the Clans. Yellow pelt with blue eyes

**Bolt**- Rogue who thinks he is the best cat in the world and scoffs the Clans. Black pelt with white paws and muzzle

**Eve-** Kind and gentle she-cat who lives with her best friend, Moon. Green eyes and smoky pelt. Is good friends with all the Clans, especially RiverClan.

Also, I do not own Warriors, the books are by Erin Hunter.


	7. Update 6! Near final!

**OK guys! All I need is a few more ShadowClan warriors. I'd perfer no more other Clan cats now, aside any elders.**

**I also deided to be slightly mean to you guys, and not show you the list for the future ranks- You can all have more of a suprise when ranks change and stuff.**

**Also, I am choosing the main characters (Although the fic will center on RiverClan, I will do some parts in the other Clans) for each Clan soon! They will generally be chosen on personality uniqueness, or if I have some plots brewing for certain characters.**

**I'll show the main characters probablly in the next update!**

**If you don't see your character/s here, please check your messaging inbox, there may have been a problem. If no message, you cat/s's rank may not have been avaliable. Please check this, and if the rank was not taken, message me about it. I might have accidently missed it.**

**Hey guys! **

**I'm going to be writing a Warriors fic soon, and I think it would be awesome if you guys put your own characters in to the story!**

As these will essentially be your characters, I will not change their names or personalities or appearences. However, It'd be nice if you just made sure your cat's name is not already used, or if, say, your cat was called Waterpool, make sure "Water" at the beginning hasn't been used too much, and if "pool" at the end is not too common.

**Please, no names/characters from the orginal books!**

Ok, so, here's a form for your cats. Each time I update the allegiances, I'll post it as a new chapter.

Ok, so, here's the form.

Also, for future rank, if you want one of your characters to have a specific future rank, say, deputy, say so, but I cannot promise this, as someone else may have already asked.

Also, your characted, might, at some point, be killed. I will ask you if you are okay with this before it is put in a chapter though!

**Cat name:**

**Age**: (Optional)

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Appearence:**

**Personality:**

**Future Rank: **(Optional)

**Mate or crush: **(You may suggest an already existing character)

**Kits: **(If any)

**Family: **(Parents, grandparents etc)

**Other info?:**

**Thanks in advance!**

**Here are current places open.**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **

**Birchstar- **Cream-colored tabby tom with a darker belly and tail, dark brown eyes.

**Deputy: **

**Quicktail**- Gray tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **

**Snowstorm- **White she-cat with pale grey stripes and silver-blue eyes

**Med. Cat Apprentice: **

**Nightpaw-** Black she-cat with blue-green eyes

**Warriors:**

**Blossompetal-** Gray she-cat with white patches that look like petals

**Lionblaze-** The last living character in my fic from the actual books. Golden tabby tom.

**Dawnsong-** Golden she-cat with blue eyes

**Nightshadow**- Jet black tom with smoky gray flecks and silver eyes

**Shadowriver- **Jet black tom with silver flecks and unusual golden eyes. **Apprentice: Bubblepaw**

**Silvermoon- **Fluffy silver she-cat with white fur around her eyes and silver eyes that resemble the moon

**Glowingpool- **Small silvery white she-cat with golden flecks and glowing emerald eyes

**Flickeringflame**- Handsome ginger tom with a flaming pelt, golden flecks and fiery orange eyes. Shiningspirit's mate.

**Eveningsong**- Jet black she-cat with silver specks that looks like tiny stars. Silver eyes. **Apprentice**: **Goldpaw**

Blizzardsoul- Snowy white tom with silver flecks and sky blue eyes

**Roseblossom**- Small ginger she-cat with darker flecks, silver paws and rose-coloured eyes

**Scarletblaze- **Dark ginger she-cat with a blood red pelt, lighter flecks, golden stripes, and stormy blue-green eyes

**Snowshine- **Pure white she-cat with silver flecks and crystal blue eyes

**Talonclaw**- Golden brown tom with jet black stripes, silver paws and amber eyes

**Gentlesong**-Tortoiseshell cream-colored she-cat. **Apprentice: Duskpaw**

**Pebblefall-** Mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Cloversoul- **Dark gray she-cat with crisp green/blue eyes with a hint of red

**Sparrowleaf- **Brown tom with black paws and small white spot on his forehead

**Seedstorm- **White fluffy she-cat. **Apprentice: Hazepaw**

**Apprentices:**

No specific limit.

**Duskpaw-** Dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Hazepaw**- Gray she-cat with green eyes

**Goldpaw-** Golden she-cat with green eyes

**Magmapaw- **Dark ginger tom with a flaming pelt, silver and golden flecks and blazing golden eyes

**Leafpaw**- Small ginger she-cat with a snowy white underbelly, long legs, and muzzle, darker stripes and golden orange eyes

**Aurorapaw- **silver she-cat with black stripes, snowy white spots and aurora blue eyes

**Blazingpaw- **Handsome dark ginger tom with lighter flecks, silver stripes and fiery emerald eyes

**Glacierpaw- **Fluffy snowy white she-cat with silver flecks, black ear-tips and crystal blue eyes

**Sweetpaw- **Snowy white she-cat with golden brown spots and crystal blue eyes

**Stormpaw- **Dark gray tabby tom with white tail and blue eyes

**Sunpaw- **Light ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Bubblepaw**- Beautiful blue pelt with white spots all over, blue eyes

**Queens:**

No specific limit.

**Nightdapple**- Beautiful pure black she-cat with ice-blue eyes, ex-rouge. Kits are Juniperkit and Sunkit

**Mountainwind-** Beautiful light gray she-cat with moss green eyes. Kits are Soulkit and Mistykit

**Shiningspirit- **Beautiful silvery white she-cat with white flecks and emerald eyes. Kits are Fallingkit and Flowingkit.

**Kits:**

No specific limit.

**Juniperkit**- Small black she-kit with golden spots and bright blue eyes

**Sunkit- **Golden tabby tom with black tail tip, and amber eyes

**Mistykit- **small gray and white she-cat with misty green eyes

**Soulkit**- A smoky gray tom with silver flecks and huge piercing silver eyes

**Fallingkit- **silver tom with snowy white spots, ginger ear-tips and bright blue eyes with a tint of orange

**Flowingkit- **sleek silver she-cat with snowy white paws, ginger ear-tips and clear blue eyes

**Elders:**

No limit

**Tawnytail- **Brown-grey pelt with yellow eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **

**Lilacstar**- Small light grey she-cat with darker grey flecks. Lilacy-blue eyes.

**Deputy: **

**Acorntail- **Tan tabby tom with a gray muzzle and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **

**(Will be Rainfur at the beginning. After she dies, Hollowpelt takes over, and Gingerpaw becomes his apprentice.)**

**Rainfur- Brown spotted coat with faint, rain colored eyes **

**Hollowpelt- **Brown w/ darker stripes, white paws and muzzle w/ a tan chest and underbelly, plus amber eyes

**Med. Cat Apprentice**:

**Gingerpaw-** Ginger tabby with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

**Brierclaw- **Black tabby she-cat with brown stripes and blue eyes

**Elementalstorm**- Rowan she-cat with dark brown ears, tail and eyes, plus a tin rat-like tail

**Sunstream**- Short tom with long orange fur, a white underbelly and bright orange eyes

**Raccoonmask-** Spanish, longhaired ragged white tom with black spots, mask and with a feathery tail, plus yellow eyes.

**Flamefoot**- [No info]

**Hawkflame-** Black tom with redish brown stripes and white paws

**Icemask**- Tabby with a whiteish face, scratch down left flank, half of right ear missing

**Splashspots- **Gray she-cat w/ black spots and paws, blue eyes

**Frozenleaf- **Beautiful white she-cat w/ black spots and amber eyes

**Rushclaw- **Black tabby tom w/ yellow-white stripes, dark amber eyes. Heathersong's mate

**Stormeyes**- Dark grey tabby with icey blue eyes. Lilacstar's mate.

**Shadefire- **Black tom with fierce amber eyes. Skyleaf's mate

**Echofeather**- Beautifull silver and white tabby w/ black paws and green eyes

**Dirtclaw- **Brown and black striped tabby tom w/ brown eyes

**Silverleaf- **Silver she-cat w/ white paws and blue eyes

**Reedtail- **Dark brown tom with blue eyes. The eldest warrior

**Darkstorm- **Midnight black fur with dark glowing evil yellow eyes. One ear is clawed from battle

**Cinderstripe**- Silver she-cat with dark gray stripes, blue eyes and one white paw

**Duskclaw- **Brown tabby with white chest and underbelly and amber eyes. Squirreltail's mate

**Fernleaf- **Blue gray she-cat with darker flecks and white paws, plus blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

No specific limit.

**Goldenpaw-** Yellow golden she-cat with white paws.

**Reedpaw**- Ginger tom with green eyes

**Fleckledpaw-** Dark grey tom with darker grey flecks and ice blue eyes. Lilacstar & Stormeyes kit.

**Ivypaw-** Light grey tabby she-cat with dark grey flecked underbelly. Eyes are lilacy-blue. Lilacstar & Stormeyes kit.

**Sycamorepaw**- Sleek mahogany brown tom with a tan stripe running down his back lengthwise, green-gray eyes.

**Rosepaw**- Orange fur with white underbelly and paws, ocean blue eyes and rose-colored nose

**Mottledpaw**- Dark mottled brown tom with yellow eyes

**Nightpaw**- Lithe pure black she-cat with amber eyes.

**Barkpaw**- Dark brown tabby tom with gray paws and yellow eyes

**Thornpaw- **Brown and tan striped pelt with green eyes. Tan coloring around ears and paws and stripes.

**Queens:**

No specific limit.

**Moonbird-** Large white she-cat with wide yellow eyes, large scars, a chipped ear and walks with a limp.

**Heathersong**- Beautiful black she-cat w/ gray paws, heather-colored eyes. Kits are Aquakit, Lightkit and Softkit

**Skyleaf- **Blue-furred she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Kits are Lunarkit, Freesiakit, Jasminekit and Lavenderkit

**Glacierfrost**- pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting kits to be born in about a moon.

**Squirreltail**- Ginger she-cat with white paws blue-green eyes

**Kits:**

No specific limit.

**Aquakit**- Blue-gray she-kit w/ white spots and paws with yellow-green eyes

**Lightkit- **Black she-cat w/ white paws, amber eyes

**Softkit- **Beautiful white she-cat w/ ginger spots and pretty light blue eyes

**Lunarkit- **Beautiful white kit with navy eyes.

**Jasminekit- **Beautiful white kit with black leopard-spots and violet-blue eyes

**Freesiakit- **A tiny white kit, like Lunarkit, but with green eyes. She also has one black paw

**Lavenderkit- **Black with green eyes and a white tipped paw

**Amberkit- **Ginger she-cat with white paws and chest and amber eyes

**Auburnkit- **Light brownish gingerish tabby she-cat with blue green eyes

**Elders:**

No limit

**Creamfur-** Cream she-cat with amber eyes, she wishes her mate Reedtail would join her in the elder's den.

**Owlclaw- **Scrawny with dirty brown and yellow spotted pelt. Dark black eyes and scrappy tail

**WindClan**

**Leader: **

**Goldenstar**- Golden tabby tom with green eyes.

**Deputy: **

**Oakleaf- **Brown and yellow coat with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **

**Mothwhisper- **Beautiful pale silver she cat with darker tabby stripes and pale gray almost white tabby stripes going down tail. Black star like mark on her chest and black tail tip

**Med. Cat Apprentice: **

**Whitepaw-** Blind, golden tabby tom, with two white eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Applebite**- Large reddish tabby tom with one white paw and deep red eyes

**Whisperbreeze**- Silver she-cat with green eyes, the eldest warrior.

**Toadfur**- Cream tom, Streamtail's mate

**Appleclaw- **Gray tom with green eyes

**Leopardfrost-** Tortoiseshell she-cat, with a white muzzle, paws, chest. Black-tipped tail, and a black, brown, and amber dappled pelt. Her eyes have circles of dark fur around them, and one is darker than the other. Gold-and-black striped tail.

**Kestrelwing- **Pale gray pelt. White muzzle, front, back paw, and tail tip. Darker flecks on back and darker tabby striped tail

**Slugtrail- **Tortoiseshell she-cat with large green eyes and black paws

**Chanceheart-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with deep blue eyes

**Sparksoul**- yellow tabby tom with light red flecks and orange eyes

**Harksong- **light brown tabby she-cat with a greying muzzle and green eyes

**Snailpace- **Small tortishell tom with vivid green eyes

**Shadowclaw- **Black fur with black eyes, tom.

**Starshimmer-** Silvery white pelted she-cat

**Honeyfern-** Yellow pelted she-cat

**Mosspelt- **Brown with green eyes she-cat

**Lockheart- **Black pelt with yellow spots, tom.

**Bracket-tail- **Brown furred tom, tail missing.

**Gentleleaf- **Black pelted tom with yellow spots

**Briarear- **mysterious grey tom with black stripes.

**Turrentrush- **Big pitch black tom with blazing orange eyes.

**Foxpelt-** Bright orange she-cat with black tail tip, muzzle and legs.

**Apprentices:**

No specific limit.

**Tigerpaw-** Dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

**Skypaw-** Blue she-cat with green eyes

**Oasispaw- **Dark gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes

**Featherpaw- **White she-cat with gray splotches and blue eyes.

**Raccoonpaw**- Pitch black tom with faded gray stripes over tail and paws and muzzle.

**Emberpaw- **Big tom with flaming orange pelt and bright green eyes.

**Queens:**

No specific limit.

**Brokengorge**- Scrawny black and white she-cat with blue eyes. Kits are Littlekit and Greatkit.

**Streamtail- **Silver she-cat with green eyes

**Leopardstorm- **golden she-cat with black spots and green eyes

**Slasheye- **Small reddish-brown she-cat with a large distinctive scar over one eye. Kits are Raspberrykit and Lightningkit.

**Willowtail**- Fluffy white pelt with stunning green eyes. Kit is Breezekit

**Kits:**

No specific limit.

**Greatkit**- Large pure black tom with a red muzzle and paw, with blue-red eyes

**Littlekit- **Tiny reddish she-kit with blue flecks and blue eyes

**Nettlekit-**

**Timberkit-**

**Cherrykit-**

**Raspberrykit- **Reddish-gold tortoiseshell she-kit, amber eyes

**Lightningkit- **Dark brown tom with jagged cream-colored stripes running along his back, amber eyes.

**Breezekit- **Grey-blue pelt with green eyes

**Elders:**

No limit

**Thornfang-** Grumpy dark golden tabby tom

**Brackenrose- **mottled brown-red tom with dark green eyes

**Daisysong- **Cream-colored tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Icewhisker**- Very old, white and grey coated tom.

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **

**Hawkstar-** mottled brown tabby tom with sharp yellow eyes

**Deputy: **

**Hawkfang**- Dark brown tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **

**Twinklewhisker**- Black fur with a white star on her head.

**Med. Cat Apprentice: **NOT OPEN- Future MCA- Lifekit

**Warriors:**

**Moorfire**- Black ton with lighter golden stripes through his flank, Whiteslash's mate.

**Eaglecry-** White she-cat with silver-gray speckles, graying forepaws, and black paws. Green eyes.

**Darkshadow- **Pure black she-cat with yellow eyes

**Ashclaw- **Smoky gray tom with darker splotches, long yellow-gray tail and gray-black paws, green-blue eyes.

**Addernose**- rown tabby tom, green eyes

**Cloverwish- **tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and green eyes

**Otterbite- **Rugged brown tom with sharp teeth and amber eyes

**Heronsight- **White-grey tom with pale grey eyes

**Flyleaf- Small, slender, beautiful white she-cat with black flecks and slightly fluffy chest fur; sapphire blue eyes.**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

**No specific limit.**

**Griffinpaw- **Tiny vibrant golden she-cat with black shoulders, paws, tailtip and chest.

**Lilacpaw- **Small silver-furred she-cat with lilac-blue eyes.

**Queens:**

**No specific limit.**

**Whiteslash- **Large golden she-cat with a white slash on her face that goes up to her forehead, and white paws.

**Darkmelody- **Black she-cat with blue eyes. Kits are Lifekit, Jaykit and Drykit

**Tealfeather**- Speckly brown she-cat with teal-blue eyes. Kits are Orchidkit and Pheasantkit

**Kits:**

**No specific limit.**

**Lifekit- **Silvery black she-cat with a white stripe on her head and three white dots. Silver blue eyes.

**Jaykit- **Black tom with blue eyes

**Drykit-** Brown tom with green eyes

**Dragonkit- **Black tom with amber eyes, mother is Whiteslash.

**Phoenixkit- **Golden tabby tom with amber eyes, mother is Whiteslash.

**Serpentkit- **Molted grey tabby tom with green-amber eyes, mother is Whiteslash.

**Orchidkit- **Extremely pretty white-grey she-kit with pale grey eyes.

**Pheasantkit- **Speckly brown she-kit with black flecks and amber eyes

**Elders:**

**No limit**

**Cloudheart- **White-gray she-cat with green eyes

**Robinpelt- **Brown tabby tom with gray-yellow tail, blue-green eyes

**Cats outside the Clans**

**No specific limit**

**Missy- **Pretty Siamese she-cat w/ a broken tail, ice-blue eyes. Like a leader of the rouges, Frozenleaf (RiverClan)'s sister.

**Paula**- Shy loner who longs to be put in a Clan. Brown pelt with mysterious golden eyes

**Punk**- Savage and burly rogue who hates the clans. Attacks any warrior who is alone, a tom.

**Wolf**- Grey and white rogue who avoids every cat.

**Moon**- Silvery she-cat who talks to Starclan. Black eyes that always twinkle.

**Petunia**- Tiny kit who lives alone in fear of the Clans. Yellow pelt with blue eyes

**Bolt**- Rogue who thinks he is the best cat in the world and scoffs the Clans. Black pelt with white paws and muzzle

**Eve-** Green eyes and smoky pelt. Is good friends with all the Clans, especially RiverClan. Lives with her best friend Moon.

**Sly**- Jet black with haunting dark green eyes, rouge tom.

**Driane**- Beautiful pure black she-cat with ice blue eyes. Friendly with ThunderClan

Also, I do not own Warriors, the books are by Erin Hunter.


End file.
